The Balcony boy and Girl
by jadejackson44
Summary: Annabeth chase was reading her book on the balcony of her family beach-house when someone got her attention. Annabeth had her walls of stone to protect her can percy knock down the walls that she spent a year trying to rebuild? Can he help her? Rating T might change later on first story hope it doesnt suck
1. Chapter 1

The Balcony Boy and Girl

Annabeth

I was sitting on the balcony reading harry potter and the half-blood prince When I heard someone call "Blondie". I look up to find a boy around my age black tousled hair and beautiful sea green eyes. I sigh " Don't call me that! My names Annabeth not blondie" "okay Annabeth I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party with me and meet my friends? " Only if I can bring mine"

"okay what are their names?" he askes "Thalia and Piper What is your name" "Percy nice to meet you Annabeth." I just waved and walked inside. Our house was nice. 2 rooms,1 bathroom, kitchen and living room. Piper came out as I closed the door. Piper was beautiful with long choppy brown hair and eyes that changed colur. Thalia came after she had short spikey hair and electric blue eyes.

"hey guys we're going to a party" pipers eye flashed with happiness. " that means we need to get ready and that means that I get to help" " careful your Aphrodite is showing" thalia teased "shut up we have to go get ready."

SO hi I'm jadejackson44 This is my first fanfiction story and I hope it was okay I would like to thank Fezzes at 221b for helping me


	2. Chapter 2

The Balcony Boy and Girl

Chapter two

HI guys I'm back! I've just decided to update when I can so I thought why not! Thanks to that guest that reviewed and the two people that followed this story! Enjoy

Percy

I know what you guys are thinking what you're thinking. Why invite some girl that I just met to a party between friends. Right I did it because one she's our new neighbor and she seems to be my age so why not.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Grover, Nico, Luke, Tyson my half –brother, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Will Nico's boyfriend, Juniper Grover's girlfreind and Rachel. Grover is one of my best friends short curly brown hair light brown eyes. He loves encheladus (didn't spell that right I know) and laughs like a goat when he's nervous. Nico has black hair and dark dark brown eyes. He also has this skill that he can melt into the shadows and come out of the shadows. Tyson has brown hair and brown eyes. He's great at building stuff. Frank has brown hair brown eyes. He's dating Hazel. Hazel has black hair and golden eyes. She's really sweet. Jason is blond and has electric blue eyes. He's pretty cool. Leo is a latino with elfish features. Brown curly hair and a mischevious glint in his brown eyes. Will has blue eyes and blonde curls. He's training to be a doctor. Juniper has red hair and green eyes. She loves nature. Rachel has red crazy curly hair and green eyes. She's an artist also my ex but we decided to be friends

Another knock I opened it and there was Annabeth and the two girls I assumed were Thalia and piper. It was then that just relized how pretty Annabeth was Long honey blonde hair that cured naturaly and gray eyes. She was wearing shorts and a neil Jackson shirt* Piper was the girl behind her long choppy brown hair and eyes that changed colur. Thalia was the one with short spike-y black hair with electric blue colur that matched her eyes… wait those look like Jason's eyes. I mentally shrugged. "hi Annabeth waved Can we come in?" "Oh ya sure sorry"

As soon as they walked in they saw Jason and jaosn saw them. His eyes filled with tears "thalia?" "Jason Oh my gods I thought you were dead" She rushed forward and held him in a death grip. Muttering "I thought you were dead she told me you were dead that's why I left I didn't know you were alive or I would of stayed I'm so sorry" "It's okay thals" "Annabeth, pipper meet my brother" "guys meet my sister" "whats that scar above your lip?" Annabeth asked "Um I don't know. Do you thalia?" " yess I do you tried to eat a staperler when you were 2"

Everyone bursted out laughing while Jason scowled

Thanks again for the reviews

· Neil jackson is amazing he is a close family friend and a singer and songwriter go to yuotube and look him up. He's really good


	3. Chapter 3

The Balcony Boy and Girl

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys what up. So I remembered that I had a story so hey why not update so… here I am! Thanks to all those that reviewed and all that so here it is.**

Annabeth

I will spare you the gruesome details about getting ready but let's just say Piper can be evil. So we walked over. Thalia reunited with her brother who was supposed to be dead. We teased him over him trying to eat a stapler. We met everyone. Ate a couple of blue cookies. Then decided to play truth or dare.

Thalia stood and said "rules… if a person doesn't want to do the truth or dare they must remove an article of clothing. I can tell when a person is lying and I wll call you out on it. So beware and let the odd's be ever in your favor. Now I will start. Jason truth or dare?" Jason looked very nervous but that is probably because he only had on a t-shirt and shorts and it was thalia asking I would be too. "Truth" She smirked evil-y. "What was your first thought when you saw piper?"

He blushed "That she was absoultly beautiful and that I wanted to ask her out" Piper blushed. Jason cleared his throt and said "percy truth or dare" "dare" he said confidently "I dare you to go take the blue cookies your mom just made that she told you not to touch" Percy looked really scared at that "okay I can do that be back soon" he said "hopefully" he said under his breath and went to the kitchen.

 **Hi sorry it was short but this is important-ish I guess. I was thinking of doing a story about leo or a story about solangelo. (yes I ship them) Also I need a pairing for thalia ok so just review or pm me if you want me to do one or both or if you have any ideas for the pairing or the truth or dare. So ya bye see you soon please help! Jadejackson44**


	4. Chapter 4

The Balcony Boy and Girl

Chapter 4

 **so hey don't kill me! Some things have been happening. My uncle died i have to go to his funeral tomorrow. Then yesturday my grandmas dog died and i know you won't get this but that dog was part of my family i loved him so much and he died. It hit me really hard so i started sobbing. Then all this shit has been happening with my parents and just argg. So here it is... dun dun dun**

Annabeth's POV

We sat around talking for 10 minutes before i asked jason where percy was. He smile sheepishly and was about to answer when we heard a scream. We turned around to see percy with a women with blue eyes and long brown hair holding his ear making him bend over slightly. Jason visably gulped " ummm hey aunt sally whats up?" Percy was still bent over muttering under his breath about this "damn game" and "how he was going to kill jason. Sally let go of his ear aand he fell dramaticlly to the couch and laid his hed in my lap.

I raise my eyebrow at him "can i help You?" He looks at me I'm tired he said simply I raise my eyebrow "And?" "And he says tiredly i almost died i'm tired and your lap is comfy." he gives me the puppy dog eyes fine you can stay here but i get to play with your hair?" he ponders this "Deal" he agrees then turn back to his mother who was not happy. Once he looked at her she asked in a deadly calm voice "what in the name of hades were you doing touching the blue cookies i told you not to touch?" "jason told me too!" She nodded no cookies for you two untill i say so!" with that percy wailed at the same time as jason "NOOOOOO!" Thalia sighs lets just play?" i nod agreeing before playing with percys hair putting little braids in the black shaggy hair.

Percy says piper truth or dare?

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **Heys guys i need advice i know that you are expecting stuff about fanfict but no this is persanal. I was asked out by one of my guy friends on friday. he's a yea ryounger than me,he's shprter than me and i don't know how to answer. please help me pm or review thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. Here we go...**

I say "Piper truth or dare?"

She looks slightly nervous but says "dare" He smirks " dare you to kiss jason" The people in question colored slightly but no the less piper moved towards jason. She pressed her lips agianst his. They stayed that way until leo yelled "JASPER LIVES" Piper pulls back much to Jason's sadness and raises an eyebrow. "Did you just give us a ship name?" Leo smiles sheepishly and says "maybe" Piper studies him " We will be great friends."

They go off to talk about ship names looking up and grining at each other. Annabeth leans to my ear her hair falls in my face- oh wow it smells like lemons-opps sorry adhd because i'm still in her lap. "we have created monsters!" she wishpers to me. I nod in agreement. Piper calls out "annabeth truth or dare" She thinks which is adorable. Her eyebrows are pulled toward each other biting her lip. "dare" She smirks " kiss percy on the lips" Annabeth blushes but leans down towards me anyway. Her hair falls down covering us both. I lean up to met her and we kiss. Until piper and leo yell "percabeth" we both blush she wispers to me "we need to talk later." I nod in agreement.

We play more for a couple more hours. Then we watched all the disney movies we possible had (which was alot) before the girls had to leave. leo and callie whos real name was Calypso. She showed up later and she and leo were dating kissed by like Nico and will, Grover and juniper, Tyson and ella, Frank and hazel, Luke and rachael, Hazel and frank, jason and piper, Thalia whos boyfriend malcom wasn't here And me and annabeth we hugged and she wispered in my ear balcony 11:00. This should be intresting.

 **Ok guys sorry i know its short but im just not feeling this story I'll continue trying but im not sure. I've been having nightmares every night for 2 years now and i need sleep. Look i have been struggling with depression and i thought i was better but it came back harder than ever so my storys might have to wait while i beat this but i'm still here if anyone wants to talk feel free to pm alright? I don't want to have anyone to struggle like i am so pm me i swear i will answer i practilly live on this site. Don't worry it won't be a bother to me. So please do**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this is gonna be short but something happened friday and you would not belive.**

 **Okay so school had let out and i was walking down the hall to get to the car to go home and this little girl comes running towards me. This girl can't be older than 6 or 7 and she comes up to my hips. So she slams into me and her face is pressed into my hip. So i ask her what she's doing and she just looks up at me and says "you look like my big sister" so i smile at her and ask her why she isn't hugging her instead and what she said broke my heart into little pecies and threw it in tarturas. She said and i quote "My big sister died a year ago. The note said she was sorry that she wasn't strong enough. I really miss her but mommy won't tell me when she is coming back. So can i just hug you cause i really miss her?" I wanted to start crying so i got down on my knees and hugged her and she burrowed her little face in my colarbone and just stayed there her little arms wrapped around my neck. Then her mum came around the corner and just froze. She stared at me like i was a ghost. She started to cry. I was confused and she just said "i'm so sorry you look just like my daughter. I miss her so much." the little girl let go of me and walked to her mum and the dad came around the corner and stared at me but then just went to hug his wife and little girl. I wanted to just sob at how broken the family looked.**

Annabeth POV

I came back and changed into my PJ's and went to the balcony. Percy was already there. He looked up at me waiting for me to say something.

I cleared my throat "so um we need to talk about the kiss"

He nods " I figured but i'm just going to say this really fast. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. Like with food and talking. so um ya"

I laughed at how akward he was "i would love to go on a date with you. That solves everything we were gonna have to talk about."

He nods "No problem" we sit there for hours talking laughing. He brings me blue cookies and i make hot choclate for us. We share this over the thin frame of the balcony.

 **I know i know. That was really short bla bla. Be sure to check out my other new story Meant to be. I want to thank Fezzes at 221b for commenting. For being so nice to me last chapter. Reassureing me that it would be fine to take some time to feel better. So i am so grateful towards Fezzes. Thanks. Once more sorry for it being so short**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so it is 2:06 in the morning and i am on a like crazy sugar high right now and i'm just laying in my bed and i thought hey lets update a fanfiction! So here i am! Hehehe**

Annabeth and percy sit on the balcony until the first colors of dawn came to the sky. They talk about random things until the cool summer breeze hits Annabeths bare shoulders and the heat has long faded from her mug. Percy notices her shivering and hands her his swimming hoodie. He then notices what she was wearing. Short shorts and a tanktop. What she always wore during the summer to sleep in. "Gods annabeth why didn't you tell me you were cold?" His eyebrows are furrowed.

Annabeth shrugs "I didn't know until now." Which was part lie and part truth. She had guessed she would of been cold from what she was wearing but she was to engrossed in the conversation with percy to care. He gives her a look that she returns before pulling on the hoodie. She is enveloped in the scent of the ocean and cookies. She breaths deeply. She yawns after that. Percy smiles and sakes his head in exasperation. He leans over the short distance between balconys and pushes her to the door. "Go to sleep wise girl" Annabeth sways unsteadly on her feet from tiredness. She slurs in an adorable voice that is filled with sleep "Shut up seaweed brain" Percy gives her a look that says "WTF"

She giggles "Cause your head is filled with seaweed instead of a brain." Percy sighs "Annabeth go to bed. I'll pick you up tommorow at 7:00 for our date." Annabeth smiles sleeply at the word date. "I look forward to it." She pauses "You might want to text that to me cause i am not going to remember that" Percy smiles at her and shoves her gently towards the door. She walks a few steps before she turns around and kises percy full on the lips. "G'night seaweed brain" She walks through the door and falls on the bed and falls asleep. Percy walks into his room and touches his lips and smiles and lays down and falls asleep.

 **Tada! That is how i act when i am tired or just woke up. (Exclude the kissing) That and i become very sassy. Aparantly it is very funny. (Shrugs shoulders) I hope you liked it. There was some percabeth. Now for a important matter of busness. (Claps hands) Check out my NEW story "Everything will work out?" Now another important matter of busness Ima gonna sleep now! Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!  
** **  
It's Aj or JJ or what ever you wanna call me... Well there is a reason that i am doing this.**

 **I'm going on official Hiatus.**

 **I'm really sorry guys. I don't have any time to update and I've just been so busy. School has been stressful. So has my family.** **Orange (This is what i will call the person i am talking about on here) he is my brother but not anymore. He decided that i was no longer his sister. He didn't want to be my brother. He tried to cut me. He had a sword. He bought it online. He told me that i was a bitch and as i was walking away he dragged the blade across my shoulder. It didn't start bleeding but the cut is still there...**

 **Then i started to have a crush on Blue (Another name for my friend) and i didn't mean to have one but i did and i can't help it. Then i introduced him to one of my friends that i actually met on fanfiction and now i feel like i am slowly losing him to her. She is all he talks about.**

 **Look i'm not going to take up your time with my problems but the moral of this is that i am now on hiatus.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys...

Sorry this isn't an update. I'm have decided to discontinue both of the stories I have. I've completely lost interest in writing fanfiction, instead deciding to write something that I'm hoping will be publish in these next months. Don't get me wrong I still love reading others,and I still will be, but the things I write can't be classified as fanfiction. I came here to be able to write freely, thinking I wasn't able to really. Now as I've grown older, I realized that I am free to write. That I no longer have to be anonymous. I truly loved writing here, but I do think that it's time I left this part of me behind.

Thank you all for your support over the years,

Aj


End file.
